Many Video Diaries of Lucas Friar
by MusicGeek99
Summary: What do you think you know about Lucas Friar? Do you know everything? Follow along with Lucas, each step of high school, both in school and at home. Get to know him, his family, and several hidden secrets.


**Hey Guys! This is a test chapter to see if people are interested in this. I will take suggestions. There will be many chapters, as they will be split off among grade levels he continues through. This first chapter takes place at the start of Freshman Year. If you have any ideas, though Lucas will be the main character, please don't hesitate to review or PM them to me. Thanks! Enjoy!**

* * *

Camera On. Light Flashing. Maybe a Smile?

"A lot of you don't know me. My name is Lucas Friar. I'm a Freshman here at Abigail Adams High School. I've been known for my talk of Texas and the consistent nicknames from Miss. Maya Hart. I've came to share my story. Not my school story, and not just my Texas Story. My life story."

His Bedroom.

Blue Walls and Wood Floors.

Pictures from over the years.

Zay, Pappy Joe, Maya, Riley, Farkle, His Mother, His Father, His Not-As Close Texas Friends, Himself.

Smiles. That's all Lucas saw. The smiles of his friends and family, enjoying the time they had with Lucas.

"Let's start from the beginning. I was born and raised here in Austin, Texas. It's always been a big part of me, and still will be. I didn't see my parents very much. They were either working or going out. I'm used to my Pappy Joe. He's been like a father to me these past 14 years, and still will be. I know my parents care about me, and I care about them, it's just difficult."

His mother and father weren't in his life that much. Unlike Lucas, his parents were the complete opposite of him. His father was a business man, always attending meetings. His mother was once a house mother, but something happened, and she was never home. She left him when he was a couple years old.

Lucas pointed the camera towards a picture of him with Zay and another boy.

"That's Zay. One of my closest friends, who happened to be an idiot and move to New York after me. The other boy, well, that's a bit of a long story."

Lucas looked at the picture once more, closing his eyes. He tried holding back his tears, but couldn't help it.

"That's my brother. I don't talk about him much. One day, the three of us were out playing, and the next thing I know, I'm standing next to him in the hospital. Jordan Friar. 2 years older than me."

He put down the camera, and walked over to his desk. Opening up the biggest drawer, he pulled out a box. About the size of a shoe box, it was labeled "Video Messages". He pulled out the one labeled for the date of today.

"Now before I continue, I want to share the reason I'm creating this video."

He grabbed the picture, and a note wrote on the back of this. Jordan knew he wouldn't make it to his 17th birthday, but he figured he'd still fight his hardest.

"Everyone…Jordan Friar was a fighter. One of the strongest and bravest. He had been suffering depression for so many years. One day, he finally snapped, and I broke. I never thought it would hurt this much, but I know he's still with me each step of my way. Jordan had this dream of being a musician. He had this amazing voice, but he couldn't get in front of people. So that's why I'm here."

Lucas grabbed his guitar and scanned the sheet in front of him, quickly looking over at the camera. He took a deep breath and began.

 _Little Ones_

 _Here Me Now_

 _Do You Believe In_

 _Truth To Be Found_

 _Look Above_

 _Soar Up High_

 _Destiny_

 _Is My New Light_

 _Little Ones_

 _Stay Right There_

 _Do You Believe In..._

 _I Saw The Truth_

 _Among the Skies_

 _I Can't Believe In_

 _These Little Lies..._

 _Little Ones_

 _Here Me Now_

 _You See The Light_

 _Of My Lies_

Lucas put down the guitar and started laughing. The song made no sense, but neither did Jordan.

" I know. Amazing, isn't it?"

* * *

Lucas looked over at another picture.

The girl in the picture was on his back, sticking her tongue out at the camera.

"Maya Hart. My little short stack of pancakes. You can't help but adore her. She's like, fire and ice mixed together. She can be a bit fisty, but she's always there for her friends, no matter what.

The list.

It was a list of every single name Maya has called Lucas, or at least most of them.

"Huckleberry" and "Ranger Rick" were for sure the most popular ones, but he couldn't help but love them

"Bucky McBoing Boing, Ranger Roy, Heehaw, Hop-Along, Moral Compass, Sundance, The Lamb That Mary Hard, Cowboy, etc"

Memories, those of which he couldn't have created if he hadn't moved to Texas.

She was "The Blonde Beauty" to him. She was the complete opposite of him, yet she completed their friendship perfectly.

* * *

Riley Matthews.

"The Brunette who completes our group of four. She's like the backbone of us."

Her hair, flowing in the wind. Her princess attitude. You couldn't help but adore the girl.

Riley went through a lot these past few years.. She was in a triangle with Maya and Lucas, but it wasn't a major deal. She was bullied back in middle school, and closed herself from the world. Thanks to Farkle, Maya was able to help her even more. She went on a date with Charlie Gardner, who seemed to up and disappear halfway through the year.

However, through it all, she remained the one we could always go to.

"World, this is Riley Matthews. You've managed to put her in my life, and guide her through amazing things."

The picture he had was one the two of them took back at the Spring Formal. Her dress was last minute, but just like her, it was absolutely gorgeous.

* * *

Middle School Graduation.

Farkle Minkus.

The boy was closer than he could ever imagine. He was the complete opposite of Lucas when it came to the way it was in school and extra-curricular activities. No matter how much they were different, they both cared about the girls equally. Though Farkle once made a comment of something among the lines of "Just like you are of me.".

"Yeah Farkle, you keep me up at night." Lucas repeated his quote. Though he seemed sarcastic, it was nothing farther from the truth.

Of course Lucas was athletic, friendly, and supportive...Which isn't a bad thing...but secretly deep down Lucas was jealous of Farkle.

"You can just be yourself bud. You're super smart, and I would absolutely love to be able to compare my smarts next to you. You're going to be this world leader- hopefully not a dictator- and I'll be a Vet back in Texas, maybe even New York. Who knows?"

Farkle wore his graduation cap proudly, and all Lucas thought out loud was "4 Years."

* * *

Isaiah "Zay" B. has been his best friend since birth. Though Zay got into a lot of trouble, and it consisted of many consequences, but Zay was for sure worth the trouble.

"Zay, before I even say anything. Don't plan on me bailing you out of Jail. Be Good!"

Zay received a letter a few days into school, allowing for him to be admitted back in his old school. His grandparents were still there, so he could easily move back. It was a tough choice for him to make. He could choose between his life back home, or his new life here in New York.

"Whatever you choose, I'll be proud of you no matter what. I know this is a hard choice for you, but you've got our support. Mine. Riley's. Maya's. Farkle's. Everyone's. You're an amazing friend, and I'm really glad you moved up to New York. It's been quite an adventure."

"Thanks world. Trust me. This is one of many posts to come."

 _Lucas Friar Signing Off_

 _Camera Off_

 _Lights Down_

 _Video Uploaded_

* * *

 **Opinions? Thoughts? Comments? If you have any ideas, please let me know! I know Zay's section is short, as are the others, but that's the intro. Lucas's thought's and opinions on each person will be stronger and more detailed as time goes on.**

 **Thanks!**

 **\- Nichole**


End file.
